


A Hard Day's Reward

by charmed_seconds



Series: A King and His Warlock [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Me Fill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows the pain of overused muscles. They don't want to work, they're stiff and they're, overall, a pain-in-the-arse. So when he see Merlin shuffling around like an old person, he couldn't help but lay him down and show him a softer side of himself that the King isn't all that comfortable with showing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Merlin is extremely tired, tense and sore (Maybe from a big battle? Exerting himself using magic? Just a hard day?). Arthur decides to give him a slow, hot oil massage... One that ends with him fucking a very loose, warm and pliant Merlin into blissful, relaxed oblivion!

 

Arthur couldn’t wait to take his boots off and chuck his sword and scabbard far away. The day was the usual toils that came with royalty, although, Gwaine’s usual boisterous distractions could’ve been done without today during training. His feet ached after being on them all day and a threatening throb just behind his eyes was quickly growing into a full-blown headache. All Arthur wanted to do was relax.

 

Sighing, he pushed open his bedchamber door, fingers already working on his belt buckle. He let the door slam shut behind him, the sound echoing off of the stone. When a groan followed it, Arthur froze. Brows furrowed, Arthur glanced around, his hand on his sword’s hilt. “Who’s there?”

 

A moan was his answer. Arthur raised an eyebrow, “Merlin?”

 

Once he was close enough, he threw back the bed curtain to find Merlin laying face down with his feet -- still clad in their boots -- dangling over the edge. Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle, “Merlin, what are you doing?”

 

“Dying.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Arthur unbuckled his belt and toss it, along with his sword, onto a nearby chair. “I highly doubt you’re dying, Merlin.”

 

“Everyone is dying.” was the muffled response, “I’m just happen to be doing it now.”

 

“Stop being melodramatic and tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“No.”

 

Arthur stopped midway from shedding his jacket, “Did you just tell your King “no”?”

 

“Not the first time.”

 

Jacket tossed into the laundry bin, Arthur sat down beside Merlin. “Merlin.”

 

“Arthur.”

 

Arthur shook his head as he bent over to take off his boots, “Fine. Don’t tell me. Go get me dinner.”

 

“Arthur!”

 

Looking over his shoulder, Arthur looked at Merlin, the younger man’s face turned to expose his eyes and mouth. “What? I’m hungry and wish to relax.”

Groaning, Merlin pushed his face back into Arthur’s bedding. “Sometimes I question why I love you.”

 

Arthur laughed, “Because I’m irresistible.”

 

“Yeah, until you open your mouth.”

 

“Merlin!” Arthur lightly smacked the back of Merlin’s shoulder, frowning at the groan the impact caused, “Merlin?”

 

Arthur felt the sigh beneath his hand more than heard it. He watched as Merlin winced and grunted as the lithe man pushed himself up. “I’ll go get your breakfast now.” was the whispered response.

 

Arthur’s frown deepened as he watched Merlin shuffle out of his bedchambers, pain and discomfort obvious in his motions. Once the door slammed shut, Arthur jumped up and rushed to his drawers. Glass vials clinked together as he browsed through them, desperate to find the thin oil that he used when his muscles didn’t want to relax after a heavy bout of training. Hidden in the back he found the yellowish liquid, a broad smile spreading on his face. Pouring an ample amount of it into a cup, he put it close to the fire, hoping to warm it to boost its relaxing effects.

 

By time Merlin came back, the scent of lavender had taken over Arthur’s bedchambers. “Your leg aching up again?” Merlin asked as he placed the meat laden tray onto the table.

 

Arthur shook his head, “I’m fine. You on the other hand.”

 

Merlin snorted, “Arthur. Thank you; but --”

 

Shaking his head, Arthur reached out and took one of Merlin’s wrist into his hand, “Take off your clothes and lay like you were bef--”

 

A deep frown quick appeared on Merlin’s face, “Arthur, I’m not in the mood to -- “

 

“No!” Clearing his throat, Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes, “Just, trust me?”

 

Arthur watched as Merlin thought it over before sighing. Arthur smiled as Merlin did as he was told, slowly taking his clothes off piece by piece. As Merlin got himself situated on the bed, Arthur peeled off his own shirt and pants, leaving him only in his underclothes, before grabbing the cup full of warm oil.

 

Gently, Arthur straddled the back of Merlin’s legs. “Tell me if it’s too hot, okay?” he whispered, pouring a bit of the oil onto Merlin’s back.

 

“Arthur, you don--”

 

“Merlin, for once in your life, shut up.” Arthur said, leaning forward to start kneading the oil into Merlin’s tense muscles.

  
  


“Goddess above, Arthur.” Arthur watched as Merlin’s long fingers curled into the sheets.

Smirking, Arthur applied more pressure as he kneaded Merlin’s middle back. Another moan came from the man below him and Arthur could quickly feel the heat pooling in his groin. Biting his bottom lip, Arthur focused on the task before him. He poured some of the lavender oil onto his hands then started kneading Merlin’s upper arms. “Hard day?” Arthur whispered.

 

“For the past couple. My master is a slave-driver.”

 

Arthur chuckled, “Yes, heard it was a right prat.”

 

“A right royal prat. The worst kind of prat.”

 

“Pitiful. If you were my servant, I would take care of you.”

 

When a response didn’t come, Arthur couldn’t help but smile when he saw Merlin’s eyes closed and a dopey grin on his face. “Comfortable, Merlin?”

 

“Very.” was the slurred response.

 

Leaning forward, Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin’s forehead before making his way back down Merlin’s back, choosing to do another pass before calling the massage done and overwith. Upper back, down the knobs of Merlin’s spine, and then he made sure to push his thumbs into the thick muscles just before the swell of Merlin’s arse. Arousal tenting his underclothes, Arthur couldn’t help but kiss the small indentation at the base of Merlin’s spine and to each of the cheeks. Slick with oil, Arthur’s hand took one in either hand, kneading them. The quiet moan was enough encouragement for him.

 

Easy, Arthur slid a wet finger up and down the crack before circling the rim. An eyebrow rose when he felt how loose the muscled hole was already, easily a finger fit, a second one not far behind it. It only took a few pumps before a third one was added. “Already so loose, my little bird.” Arthur whispered, his free hand working to free his erection from his underclothes.

 

“Arthur.”

 

“Shh.” Slowly, Arthur guided himself into the greased hole.

 

Both men moaned as they joined. Keeping one hand on Merlin’s waist, Arthur pulled himself out before languidly pushing himself back in. It was slow. One hand intertwined with Merlin’s, Arthur allowed himself to focus solely on the man beneath him. He pressed kisses to the back of Merlin’s neck, to his ears, cheeks, any skin he could find to show the appreciation he knew he should show more often.

 

It was so unlike their nightly excursions. Those were quick, done before anyone realizes that Merlin hasn’t left the King’s chambers since dinner or before the rooster crowed at sunrise. There was passion. There was always passion between them; but, this...this, right now, was the passion that marriages were brought upon. It wasn’t a race to an orgasm; but, a journey to learn the body beneath him and worship it like it should be. It was a time to show that he didn’t merely want Merlin as a bedwarmer but he wanted him to a partner.

 

And on that thought, Arthur’s orgasm was torn from him.

 

Coming down from his high, Arthur let his forehead fall onto the back of Merlin’s shoulder. “Merlin.” he whispered, pushing a hand into the tight space between the man and the bed.

 

It only took a couple pulls before Arthur could feel Merlin clench around him.

 

Falling to the side, Arthur let his breath and heart rate fall back to normal before turning to look at Merlin. Tired blue eyes met his own.

 

“Think the orgasm relaxed me more than your massage.”

 

Arthur laughed and lightly pushed Merlin’s shoulder, “Ungrateful.”

 

Merlin smiled, grabbing Arthur’s hand and pulling it close, “Thank you. You didn’t need to--”

 

Arthur shook his head and pulled the lithe man close, cradling him and pushing his nose into the sweaty mess of brown hair, “Merlin, you really need to learn when to shut up.”

 

“Love you too, you prat.”

 

 


End file.
